Too Deep Underneath
by Rock Mint Swirl 22
Summary: Henry is sick and refuses to stay home from work, because of what happened with Ray last time. While Henry battles the flu, he and Ray go on a mission to stop Dr. Minyak. But Henry is way sicker than he thought, and it gets him into serious trouble. Rated T to be safe. Updates weekly/whenever. Swirlspot’s Story!
1. You’re obviously sick

Henry groans while he gets out of bed. He felt terrible. Like a bomb had exploded inside of him. He knew why he was feeling awful; he had the flu. After crime frighting with Ray last week in a dark, cold, misty ally, he'd started coughing the following day. And since then, he had only gotten worse.

After Henry had gotten dressed in his usual clothes, he went downstairs into the kitchen. He still look terrible. Piper was at the table on her phone as usual. She looked up from her phone, and saw Henry, "Wow, you look terrible," she told him.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm aware," he responded, "is there any orange juice?" Henry asked as he made his way to the fridge.

"Yeah, there should be some left." Piper answered. She looked at her elder brother, something was definitely wrong. "Are you going to work?" She asked after he finished finished pouring his orange juice.

Henry walked over and sat the table, wincing while sitting down. His body ached everywhere. He hated being sick. "Yeah, obviously," he answered Piper, and broke into a coughing fit. Once he was done, he asked, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're obviously sick." She responded with attitude.

"So?" Henry said while sipping his orange juice.

"So I figured you'd stay home from fighting crime." She answered. "Which doesn't seem like the best idea if you have the flu."

Henry sighed, "I can't stay home from work this time, Piper."

"Why not? You did the last time you were sick." Piper reminded her brother.

"Yeah, but the third day I stayed home last time, Ray thought I was lying to him about being sick, so spyed on me." Henry explained to his little sister, "And I don't want that to happen again." He said as he finished his orange juice.

"Okay, that does make sense." Piper responded, and went back to looking at her phone.

"Yeah, I know," Henry responded with his congested voice. He got up, and went to put his cup in the sink. "Well, I should go,"

Piper looked up from her phone again, "Can I come with you?"

"Uh... sure.. but Ray's not gonna like you being there." Henry answered.

"Eh, I can deal with him." Piper responded.

Henry nodded in response. And with that, they left to go to the man cave.

HD-HD-HD

Hey y'all! I have decided to write Henry Danger FanFiction now, sooo yeeeaahhh! I'm super excited for the last ten episodes of the series! To occupy myself while waiting for them, I have written this. I'm really hoping this sound good, and Henry and Piper are in charchter. Because if they aren't, than I stink! My posting schedule will be every Tuesday, so stay tuned! Anyways, please follow, favorite, and review! - Swirlspot


	2. Sicker than ever before

Henry and Piper got off the elevator as it opened. "Hey, I'm here."

"Hey Henry," Charlotte greeted as she turned around, "oh hey Piper,"

"Hey Char," Henry and Piper both said back.

"Why do you sound so congested Henry?" Charlotte asked.

"He has the flu," Piper answered for her brother. "As if that wasn't already obvious."

Henry glared at Piper, "Thanks," he said to her sarcastically.

"How'd you even get the flu in the first place?" Charlotte asked.

"Remember last week when me and Ray went to that ally to fight the robbers?" Henry asked her instead of answering her question.

"Yeah," she responded.

"Well that's how," he answered.

"You got the flu by going to an ally?" Charlotte asked.

"It was cold and misty!" Henry answered defensively. "Besides, it's not like I get to decide when I get sick, Charlotte."

She put her hands up in defeat and went back to looking at the monitors.

Just then, Ray walked in from the secret room. He immediately noticed Piper sitting on the couch with Henry. "Uhhh, what is she doing here?" Ray asked annoyed.

"She wanted to come." Henry answered.

"Yeah so, you could've zapped her, or something." Ray told his sidekick.

"I don't know, she wanted to come and I let her!" Henry responded with his congested voice.

"Well why'd you let her? And why do you sound like that?" Ray asked two more questions.

"He has the flu, and didn't want to deal with me!" Piper answered his questions with some anger in her voice.

"What do you mean he has the flu?" Ray asked.

"I got the flu from going in that ally-" Henry started to say, but broke into a coughing fit. After he stopped coughing, Henry finished the sentence, "Last week to fight those robbers with you. Now, I'm sick."

"Well that's not my fault." Ray responded.

Henry had a confused look on his face, "I know,"

Ray decided to move on, and looked to see what Charlotte was doing, "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm trying to find out about a robbery that took place in the middle of the night. You know, like you asked me to." Charlotte answered sassily.

"Oh, right." Ray said.

Henry stood up, "What robbery?" He asked as he walked over to the monitors.

"Oh Ray didn't tell you? Some guys stole a bunch of chemicals at 4am." Charlotte answered.

"What? Why chemicals?" Henry asked worried.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out. But instead I'm answering pointless questions." Charlotte answered Henry with attitude.

"I was just wondering, geez." Henry said, and walked back to sit on the couch.

"Maybe they-" Ray started to say, but got cut off by the emergency alarm. "What's the emergency?"

Charlotte clicked something before answering, "Some guys are robbing Evil Science Corp."

Henry stood up, "Why are they stealing from there?"

"How would I have that information, Henry!" Charlotte shouted her answer at him.

"I don't kn-" Henry started to say, but broke into another coughing fit.

"It doesn't matter, let's just go stop them." Ray said while pulling out his gumball tube, and moving to the middle of the room.

"Alright," Henry said, while piling out his gumball tube.

They both put a gumball into their mouths, and then blew a bubble. Transforming them into Captian Man and Kid Danger. Piper sat on the couch, watching her brother. She desperately wanted to go with them, but she knew it was pointless to ask. Ray didn't like her general, and after what happen last time when she went with Henry to battle those grease thiefs, she knew her brother would never let her go with them again. But still, she could dream. She was also worried about her elder brother. Yes, you read that correctly. Piper Hart, was worried. She'd never seen him so sick before. Which is what worried her.

Both Henry and Ray ran to the tubes, and pressed their belt buckles, "Up the tube!" Ray yelled.

"Bye!" Piper yelled to them before they were whisked away by a large amount of wind.

**HD-HD-HD**

Henry and Ray secretly entered Evil Science Corp., that was currently closed for renovations. After walking around for a little while, Henry grew very short of breath. He pushed it off and kept going. But it still came back. After a while, they found the robbers in the lab. Both stood beside the door, remaining hidden. "Shh!" Ray whisper shouted to Henry, who was panting quite loudly.

"Sorry, but I'm really tired." Henry whispered, then kept panting.

"We only ran for a little while, why'd you get so tired so fast?" Ray asked quietly.

While still panting, Henry responded whisper shouting, "I don't know! I do have the flu!

Before Ray could say anything, one of the robbers asked, "Hey, what was that noise?"

"I don't know, just keep taking the chemicals." the other one answered.

"Okay," the first one said.

"Let's get them!" Ray whisper shouted to Henry, and jump out into the door frame. "Freeze!" Ray told the robbers, and started walking torwards them.

Henry also walked into the lab, "I'm also here, just so you know." He told them, still short of breath.

"Oh no, it's Captain Man and Kid Danger!" The smaller one exclaimed.

"Don't worry about them, just keep stealing the chemicals, or our boss will be mad." The bigger, gruffer one told the other robber. "I'll take care of them."

"Oh yeah, you'll take "care" of us." Captain Man said with air quotes around care.

"What's that evening supposed to me-" Henry said, but didn't get to finish the sentence because the robber walked over and punched him in the face. "Ow!" Henry shouted.

"Okay, my turn!" Ray shouted and then punched the robber in the face. He stumbled back, and Ray went after him.

Henry just stood there, leaning on the door. He felt so out breath, dizzy, and hot. Very hot. He tried focusing on not falling over, but then he noticed the other robber was making a run for it. And Captain Man was still busy with the other guy. So Henry made the decision, though he knew it was unwise, to go after the one with the chemicals. He ran over to him and pulled out his laser gun to point at him. "Stop right there!" Henry shouted at him.

"No!" The guy exclaimed. "I think I'm gonna do this!" He said before running up and punching Kid Danger's laser out of his hand. Then he punch him in th face, and Henry fell to the floor.

"Ha! And you call yourself a sidekick." The robber said before snickering and running away, out of the lab room.

Henry just laid there; out of breath, dizzy and extremely hot. He fought unconsciousness as much as he could.

After Ray punch the guy serval times, and zapped him a bunch, he was finally unconscious. "Okay, now it's time to..." he started to say, before drifting off at the sight of Henry lying on the floor. He ran over to him, "Kid, are you okay?" Ray asked Henry in panic and worry.

"What do you think?" Henry responded, before surrendering to unconsciousness.

"Kid!" Ray shouted in panic. He started shaking Henry, but nothing happened, he just remained unconscious. So Ray picked up Henry bridal style (I don't like this term, just so you know) and carried him back to the Man Van. Ray just hoped Henry would be okay.

**HD-HD-HD**

Back in the Man Cave, a worried Piper sat on the couch, waiting for her elder brother to come back. "They've been gone kind of long..." Piper said to no one in particular.

"They've been gone a lot longer," Charlotte told her friend, "just trust me, they'll be back soon."

"Good," Piper responded, "then Henry and I can go home."

Charlotte was confused. Ever since Piper found out Henry's secret a month ago, all she wanted to do was be apart of the team. Which, she was, according to everyone but Ray. But why would she want to go home? "Why would you want to go home? I thought you loved being here."

"I do, but not when Henry sick..." Piper started to say but trailed off. She did not know why she didn't want to tell anyone she loved and worried about her brother. Especially now since she found he was Kid Danger.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked, and walked over to sit on the couch.

"Well..." Piper started out, "he's sick,"

"And...?" Charlotte moved her hands around.

"And, he's never been this sick before." Piper said, worry filling her voice.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked again.

"Henry's been sick before, many times in fact, but this is different." Piper answered Charlotte.

"What do you mean, different?" Charlotte asked in response.

"I mean, he's sicker than the time when he was eight, and that was terrible." Piper answered, kind of chucking to herself, "He couldn't keep anything down, not even water. And this time, he's not even throwing up, and it's still worse somehow."

"It just seemed like he had the flu to me." Charlotte stated. "And I remember when he had that stomach virus, because he gave it to me."

"Well, sure, it probably is just the flu, but" Piper started out, "he's still sicker somehow, I can tell. And I'm not counting that time we all got the weird disease Schwoz created."

"That makes sense, but how can you tell this is worse then all the other times minus Schwoz's disease?" Charlotte asked, curiously.

"Have you heard of the statement 'siblings have a bond different from anyone else they know'?" Piper asked Charlotte.

Charlotte nodded, "I've heard something like before,"

"Well, it's kind of like that. Siblings don't know how they can tell when something's wrong, they just can. It's a gift and a curse." Piper told Charlotte.

"Sounds more like gift to me," Charlotte said to Piper happily. "And I don't even have any siblings."

Piper smiled in response. It was pretty great to know when something was wrong your elder brother.

Just then, the tubes came down, which made Piper's smile widen; knowing her brother was back and they could go home. But only Ray, still dressed a Captain Man, came down the right tube, which made Piper's smile fade, and her worry rise. After the tube lifted up above Ray, Piper asked demandingly "Where's Henry?"

Ray just gave her a worried look, and went to look at the left tube. Which made Piper worry ten times more. Charlotte also looked worried. Then, an unconscious Henry, still dressed as Kid Danger, landed in the left tube. "Henry..." Piper whispered her brother's name in fear and worry.

After the tube lifted above Henry, he started falling, so Ray caught him, and picked him up bridal style again. (still don't like this term) He carried him over to the couch and laid him by Piper. "I'm going to get Schwoz, just keep an eye on him in case he wakes up." Ray said, then left the room through the secret room.

Charlotte look at her best friend in fear and worry, "I wonder how this happened,"

"It's because he's sick." Piper answered Charlotte. "I told you he was sicker then anytime before, minusing Schwoz's weird disease." Piper told Charlotte, and then grabbed her brother's hand. Hoping he would be alright.

**HD-HD-HD**

**Don't really know if Piper was in character. I thought she was. *shrugs* This chapter is early! *throws confetti* Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please follow, favorite, and review! - Swirlspot**


	3. She really does care

Piper looked down at her unconscious brother. _"Please be okay,"_ she thought. While Piper and Charlotte were sitting there waiting for Ray to come back with Schwoz, Henry's eyes started to open. Both Piper and Charlotte stared intently at him. Eventually, his eyes opened all the way.

"What happened?" Henry asked still out of it.

Piper carefully slipped her hand out of his, and answered, "I'm not sure,"

Henry carefully sat up, and stared at Charlotte, and then at Piper. "Why do you look so worried?" He asked his sister.

Piper looked around, "Ummm.." she was trying to think of an excuse, but her mind went blank. Luckily for her, Ray and Schwoz walked in the room.

"Henry, you're awake!" Ray shouted in relief.

"Yeah, what happened? The last I remember is going to Evil Science Corp. to fight those robbers." Henry asked.

Ray sat down, while Schwoz walked over to Henry to take his temperature, "What are you doing?" Piper asked Schwoz.

"I'm taking Henry's temperature," Schwoz answered Piper, and then took out a thermometer and put it on Henry's mouth.

"It's fine Piper," Henry reassured his sister.

Piper just nodded and moved on.

"Anyways, while I was fighting the bigger, tuffer robber, Henry past out and the other robber got away." Ray told everyone.

Everyone just nodded, knowing he left out a lot of details. Just then, the thermometer in Henry's mouth went off. Schwoz read it out loud, "105.3,"

Charlotte looked surprised, "Oh my gosh Henry,"

Piper nodded her head, "I didn't think it would be that high..."

Henry looked shocked, "I have a fever of 105.3. No wonder I was so hot last night."

Ray looked confused, "Wait, you had a fever last night and still came to work?"

"Yep." Henry answered.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me you were sick?" Ray asked.

"Because the last time I did that you thought I was lying and spyed on me!" Henry answered, kind of shouting.

"Okay, well this time I know you're sick. So you and your annoying little sister can go home." Ray told his sidekick.

"Oh okay fine." Henry responded, "Let me just change back first."

Henry blew a bubble and transformed back into his normal clothes. He sat up, but immediately fell back down. Everyone looked at him with concern. "That was weird," Henry said, "the whole world just started spinning."

"Maybe I should help you." Piper said, then got up and went over to her brother and reached out her hand for him to take.

Henry had a confused look on his face, "okay..." He said, then took her hand and stood up. They started to walk very slowly, but Henry started to feel dizzy after a short while. Luckily for him, Piper was stronger than she looked. She caught him, and he leaned on her for support. Everyone stared at them as they made their way to the elevator. Piper hit the button, and then they walked into the elevator. After they got into the elevator, Piper hit the up button. Henry let go of his sister, and leaned against the wall. The only thing going through his mind as he stared at Piper was,_ "She really does care,"_

**HD-HD-HD**

**Heeeyyyyy! Happy New Year!!!! Sorry this chappie was kind of short. I wanted to post something. Anyways, hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please follow, favorite, and review!! See y'all next chapter! - Swirlspot**


	4. Get This Right

Once Piper and Henry got home, she helped him up the stairs to his room, and to his bed. After Henry was comfy, Piper left, and a short while after she left, Henry fell asleep. Which left Piper free to do whatever she wanted. Piper went down stairs, and into the kitchen. She decided she was going to do something nice for her sick brother. But what could she do? Other than make him soup, or something extremely easy. But Piper wasn't going to give up so quickly.

After an hour of sitting in the living room with a bowl of ice cream, and looking at social media. She came up with an idea. She decided to not only make him soup, but also do something with him. Whenever he was sick, she usually didn't really care, and stayed away from him for the most part. But after all that's happened today, the least she could do was show that she cares about him. And what better way to do that then to play a game, or do something like that with him. So, she got started immediately. Piper didn't really want to make the soup herself, she thought it would take too long. So she just used a can of chicken noodle soup from the cabinet. While the soup was on, Piper decided to find a game of some sort to play with Henry. She went to the basement, and then to the closet where all the games were. They didn't have many, just the normal ones you'd probably find at everyone's house; Clue, Monopoly, Life, Apples to Apples, and Battleship. They also had a few childish games like Hungry Hungry Hippos, Chutes and Latters, and Memory Match. There were also a few random ones. Since Piper knew Henry wasn't up to a lot; Clue, Life, Apples to Apples, and Monopoly were out. All the childish games were definitely out. The few left were; Battleship, Wazzle, Never Have I Ever, and Taboo. Piper shrugged, and picked up Battleship and Never Have I Ever. She liked Never Have I Ever more, but she didn't know if Henry would be up to it.

After putting the games down on the couch, Piper went to the kitchen to check the soup. It was boiling; as she expected. Canned soup doesn't take that long to cook when you put it on high. Anyways, she turned the burner off and got a glass bowl out. While waiting for the soup to cool down, Piper got out a wooden tray where she would put the soup, then she went to get her owl notebook and a pencil. She sat at the kitchen table and started writing in her notebook. Once she was satisfied with what she wrote, she ripped the page out of her notebook, and placed it on the table. Then, she walked over to the stove, and grabbed the pot to pour the soup in the bowl. She grabbed the bowl of soup, and carefully placed it on the wooden tray. After that, she went back to the table and grabbed the note she wrote and placed it on the tray. Piper then grabbed the tray and went up the stairs slowly, not wanting to spill the soup.

She quietly entered Henry's room, the door already open. She put the tray on the loft-ish thing the couch was on, and then went downstairs and grabbed a TV tray where she could put the food on so Henry could access it easier. She went back up stairs, and set it up. She set it up beside his bed and in front of the door. She carefully put the tray of food on it and left, closing the door behind her.

Piper just sat on the couch, watched TV and looked at her phone. Waiting for Henry to wake up.

**HD-HD-HD**

It didn't take long for Henry to wake up after Piper left. He immediately saw the TV tray with the tray of soup on it. That's my little sis, Henry thought as he sat up. He knew Piper was the only one who could've done this.

After fullly sitting up, Henry noticed a note beside the soup bowl. He picked it up, and stated reading it in his head.

_Hey Hen, I made this soup for you from a can. I hope you enjoy it. And when you're done eating, I thought we could play a game together. Either Battleship, or Never Have I Ever, choose wisely. _

_Love your sister, _

_Piper_

Love? Henry repeated his head. He knew she loved him, he just never heard her say it. He technically still hadn't, but the fact she wrote down on a piece of paper, and put it on his tray, some place where he would see it, really meant everything. Henry opened his side table drawer, and carefully placed the note in it; so he could always remember she loved him.

Apart from that, he was really happy she decided to make soup from a can and not make it herself. He didn't need food poisoning. Anyways, he carefully lifted the tray off of the TV tray and placed it on his lap.

He started eating the soup. This is actually pretty good, Henry thought after eating the first spoon full. He finished eating it quickly; he never ate anything that day except for a glass of orange juice, which technically wasn't food. He sat there for a little while, trying to decided what game to play, before someone opened it. "Hey Hen," Piper greeted her elder brother, "so... how ya feeling?" She asked awkwardly.

"I've been better," he answered, "thanks for the soup."

"You're welcome," she responded. "Have you decided what game you wanna play?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, I've decided on Never Have I Ever." He personally didn't really care what game they played. The fact Piper wanted to play a game with him was already crazy enough. Besides, Never Have I Ever was a fun, and sneaky way to figure out his little sister's secrets.

Piper did a silent victor dance in her head, yes, she thought. "Awesome, I'll go get it." Piper said with a smile, then left the room with the door open.

Man, Henry thought, I got lucky with her.

HD-HD-HD

"Have you ever sent a text to the wrong person?" Henry asked his sister, who was paying close attention to her first question.

"Yep," Piper responded, "I've done that way to many times."

"Interesting, okay my turn." Henry said.

Piper picked up the next card on the deck. She smiled when she saw it, "Have you ever kissed your best friend?"

Henry cringed, "Yes, and no, see Jasper kind of kissed me once. But I've never kissed Charlotte."

Piper laughed, "Well, don't think I've ever heard that story before."

Henry laughed, and smiled back, "There are a lot of things you haven't heard before. But let's not talk about that right now, we're playing a game."

Piper nodded in agreement, "My turn!"

Henry picked up the next card. His eyes widened while he was reading it. "Okay that is definitely not appropriate," he immediately said, and grabbed a new card. He read it, and laughed a little, "Much better," he said our loud, "Have you ever danced in an elevator?"

"Well definitely not the one at Junk n' Stuff, that's for sure." Piper said, and laughed, "But yeah, I have."

Henry laughed, "I mean, who hasn't? Okay, okay, my turn."

Piper picked up the next card, she made a face. "Have you ever been near a bomb when it exploded?"

Henry sighed, "Yeah, I have,"

Piper nodded, "How many times?"

"At least three, I only got injured in one though." Henry responded.

"That's good," Piper said. "Well, it's my turn."

Henry picked up the next card, "Have you ever had a near death experience?"

Piper looked horrified, she didn't answer.

Henry started getting concerned, "Piper, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said to quickly. "It's you turn."

"You never answered the question," Henry said seriously.

Piper looked nervous, she sighed, "Okay, yes I have."

"What? When did this happen?" Henry asked, worried.

"About a year ago," Piper answered, "I was at the zoo with some of my friends, and a tiger escaped from the cages."

Henry started intently at his sister, he looked worried, "Oh my gosh,"

"Before any one noticed, I decided I wanted a churro." Piper continued, "My friends and I spit up, after we were a good distance away from each other, they announced the tiger had escaped and we should evacuate immediately. So, I started running towards the exit, everyone did, but for some reason the tiger went after me, and I had no choice but to run as fast as I could. It eventually caught up to me, and I was cornered. I backed up into a corner and it slowly moved toward me. I thought I was going to die, but luckily animal control came and got the tiger back into his enclosure." Piper shook, remembering how scary that was. To remember how scary it was to think you'd never see the ones you love again. Piper looked at Henry; it was frightening, thinking, in that moment, Piper may have never seen her elder brother again. Never getting to him how much she actually loved him. If she did die then, he would have figured it out eventually. She kept everything in her journal, including the ones she really loved.

Henry sat there win shock, "Wow, that mush have been the most frightening thing in you life. I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. I'm just happy I didn't die." Piper smiled.

Henry smiled back, "Yeah, me too."

Piper was very carefully thinking about what she wanted to say in that moment. But, she knew she had to say it. She may have written him a note about it, but notes weren't words; they didn't mean as much. She was preparing herself, she had to get the right. "I love you, Henry; I always have."

Henry had to process what she had said for a moment. "I love you too, Piper; I always have."

Piper looked like she was on the verge of tears, "I know,"

They both outstretched their arms, leaned forward, and hugged. A real hug. But it was cut short because Henry started coughing. He pulled away, "Sorry," he said in between coughs.

"It's okay," Piper smiled; she had his love, and he had hers. Everything would be okay if they remembered that.

Henry kept on coughing, Piper was getting a little concerned. Eventually, he stopped. "Thank God," Piper said.

"Don't say that yet," Henry said, then clenched his stomach. "I feel nauseous,"

Piper increased her worry from a little, to a lot, "Are you going to throw up?"

Henry nodded, "Probably, you might want to get the trash can."

Piper was on it; she quickly got up, got his trash can, and handed it to him. He put his head into it and started throwing up a few moments later. He was done pretty quickly, "I hate being sick,"

Piper nodded in agreement, she hated being sick too.

They both just sat there quietly, not knowing what to say. "Well, I'm pretty tired," Henry said, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Piper said in response, and started to put the game away. There was no way Henry was going to sleep with all this stuff on his bed. Piper finished cleaning the up pretty quickly, after she was done she pick up the game, and headed for the door. But before leaving she looked at Henry and said, "Get better soon," Then left before he could say anything to her in response:

**HD-HD-HD**

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to up date, but some things happened, and I never got to it. I wrote some, and then stopped, and never got to it until the last few days. So... yeah, but I'm back now and ready to write some more! Also, have you seen the trailer for the last four episodes? It was so epic! I can not wait to see what happens!!! I have one big theory; Henry dies! But please tell me what you thought of this chapter in the form of a review! Please follow, and favorite too! See you soon!!! - Swirlspot **

**P.S. Any mistakes are mine, and I do not own any characters, or Henry Danger.**


	5. My Turn

The next morning

Piper slept pretty well, Henry slept like a log; he didn't even move during the whole night. He also felt a lot better; but was still sick, although his temperature went down to 100.5, so he was definitely improving.

Both parents had gone to another state to visit a second cousin, so Piper and Henry had the house for a few days. Piper made herself breakfast, but Henry said he was okay and could make himself some toast. He was already sick, he didn't need to have food poisoning too. While they were eating their food at the table, Henry's watch started beeping. He answered it, like he normally did. "Hey," Ray greeted.

"Hey.." Henry greeted back, kind of confused why Ray called him.

"Why did you call?" Piper asked annoyed.

"I called because Dr. Minyak broke out of prison again." Ray answered Piper, although he was really talking to Henry.

"What?!" Henry exclaimed, "how did that happen?"

"I don't know, anyways he's obviously up to something, so I might need you later." Ray answered.

"He's sick! You know he's sick! Why would you expect him to go with you when he's sick! When he went on a mission yesterday, he past out!" Piper yelled at Ray.

"Well, since that was yesterday, I figured he'd feel better by now, and it's not up to you, it's Henry's decision." Ray told Piper.

"Uh, I think Piper's right, I think I should stay home." Henry told Ray, honestly.

"Well you don't look all that sick anymore," Ray told his sidekick.

"Well I am, and you know I am, okay, goodbye Ray." Henry responded, and then closed his watch, ending his conversation with Ray. He put his arm down. "Geez, he won't give me a break."

"I know right? He knew you were sick, but he still called. Ugh!" Piper responded, annoyed.

"Well, I'm not going, so you don't have to worry about anything." Henry told Piper.

Piper smiled in respond. "So, do you want to play another game, or something?"

"Hmm.." Henry thought for a little while. "We could play a 'How well do you know me' quiz I saw on Pinterest."

"That does sound fun." Piper responded.

Henry pulled out his phone, and went to Pinterest. He found the pin, "Okay, let's go and sit on the couch, since it's more comfortable there."

Piper nodded, and they both walked over, and sat on the couch. Henry could walk again without getting dizzy, but Piper still watched him. Henry sat on the part that was facing the door, and Piper sat on the part that was facing the TV. Henry tossed his phone to Piper, and she caught it. "You ask me first, and we'll see how well I know you."

"How about we both go at the same time?" Piper asked.

"Sure, than it can be more of a competition."

Piper smiled playfully, "challenge accepted,"

Henry smiled playfully back. "Okay, go!"

"What is my favorite color?"

"Pink?" Henry kind of asked.

"Nope, but close, red." Piper responded. "Your's is red too, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Henry answered.

Piper smiled, they had something in common. "Wait, we have to keep score."

"Oh yeah, use your phone." Henry told her.

"Good idea," Piper pulled out her phone, and went to the notes app. She typed in her name, and then went down twice, and typed in Henry's name. She would put a checkamark emoji if someone got something right. So she put one by her name.

"Okay, okay, next!" Henry was ready.

"What is my favorite food?"

"Lobster balls, and fauxfu." Henry answered confidently.

"Yes, that's right." Piper said disappointed. "And your's is pepperoni pizza?"

"Yep, that's right." Henry told her.

Piper smiled, and put a checkmark next to both their names. "What is my favorite animal?"

"An owl?" Henry asked.

"Yes!" Piper was kind of surprised Henry got this one right. "And your's is a... cat?"

"Nope," Henry told his sister. "It's a hamster."

Piper chuckled a little.

"What?" Henry asked, a little offended.

"It's just a little funny to me, that's all." Piper told him. She put a checkmark next to Henry's name. "What's my favorite day of the week?"

**HD-HD-HD**

They played this game until Henry got super tired. He went upstairs as soon as the game was over. They had tied. Piper was surprised Henry knew her this well.

Piper didn't know what to do now. Henry was asleep, and she was bored. So, she decided to go to the mall. It was more fun than staying here. But as Piper got up to leave, she got really dizzy, and fell right back down on the couch. "I guess I got Henry's flu."

She sat there for a while, and then tried again. It didn't come on as soon as she stood up, so she tried walking around, but got super dizzy while walking, and fell on the step up to the front door. It made a loud noise, so it woke Henry up. "Piper, are you okay?!" He tried to shout.

Piper heard him, "no, I got dizzy, and fell on the step thing!"

This alarmed Henry, so he got up, and went down stairs. Piper was still laying on the step, now she had a massive headache. "Piper!" Henry rushed over to her, "oh my gosh, are you okay?"

He tried to help her up, but she slapped his hand. "Ow!" He whimpered, "what'd you do that for?"

"I have a headache, just leave me here." Piper answered her brother.

"Come on Piper, let's get you up to your room." Henry whispered.

She sighed, but forced herself to sit up, and let Henry help her up. As soon as she stood up fully, she got super dizzy, and almost fell down again. But lucky, Henry caught her. "Woe, you weren't kidding about being dizzy."

Henry picked his younger sister up bridal style, and carried her up to her room. Although he wasn't at one-hundred-percent yet, it didn't mean he couldn't take care of Piper.

He put her in her bed, and left the room. He just hoped she would feel better later.

Henry decided to get her some medicine, so he got her an Advil to relive her of her headache. She took it without hesitation, and lay back down. Henry went back to his room, and just layed there, not being able to fall asleep because Piper was sick now too. He was just worried something else was up, because he didn't have a headache.

Eventually, he went to check on Piper. She was still laying in bed. But she wasn't asleep. "Hey Pipes, you okay?"

"I have a small headache, but it's not as bad. No clue if I'm still dizzy, or not though." Piper answered.

"Let's try standing then," Henry suggested.

Piper nodded, and sat up. So good, so far. Henry grabbed her hand, and help her up slowly. She started walking a little bit, but got extremely dizzy, and almost fell over. Lucky, Henry was there to catch her, again. "Okay, back to your bed."

They both walked back over to her bed, and she layed down again. "Did I catch your flu?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Henry said. "But I had a fever, and coughing, you don't have ei-"

He was cut off by Piper coughing.

"Well that answers that question." Henry said.

After Piper stopped coughing, Henry made her think of something. "We should check to see if you still have your fever."

Henry nodded, "and see you have a fever."

"Go get the thermometer than, it's in your bedroom, on your nightstand." Piper told Henry.

Henry then left, and went, and got the thermometer. He came back quickly.

"Okay, you first." Piper demanded.

"Fine," Henry then turned the thermometer on, and put it in his mouth when it was ready. He took it out after it beeped. It read, '98.6'. "Huh, mine temperature is normal."

Piper didn't believe it, "let me see," he showed her the thermometer reading, he was telling the truth. "Huh, weird."

Henry pressed the button twice, and waited until it was ready. "Your turn!" He put the thermometer in Piper's mouth.

She glared at him. It beeped, and Henry took it out. It read, '104.3'. "Woe, you have a high fever. Look," he showed her the reading.

"Oh my gosh!" Piper said surprised.

"I guess it my turn to take care of you sis." Henry told Piper.

"Yeah, I guess so." Piper smiled, and then coughed.

"Let me make you some soup." Henry told her.

Piper smiled after she stopped cough, "you're the best."

"I have my moments." Henry said, and then they both started laughing.

**HD-HD-HD**

**Hey y'all, sorry this took forever! Next chapter will hopefully be up sooner than this one! ~ Maggie**


End file.
